Quest:The Wand
}} General Information Tips If you don't want to be responsible for Grybir's death, tell him you have the wand and then flee. Prerequisites The Dark of Riddlewood Walkthrough The quest begins as you seek to escape the Aldvari crypt. You must escape the tomb, deal with Grybir and then return to Hawklor. Escape the Tomb You being a careful and steady ascent of the crumbling stair, seeking the safety of the forest far above. Less than a quarter of the way to the top, you lose your footing. . * If you pass, you regain your footing and successfully escape the tomb * If you fail, you fall backwards into the tomb! You lose ~14-33 SP and then immediately fight a series of foes with no change to heal between fights: ** ** ** * Seeing a gap in the horde, you can: ** Make a dash for the stairs: . If you pass, you make it safely to the stairs and hurriedly clamber up, successfully escaping the tomb. If you fail the check, you lose ~8-16 SP and events unfold as if you had chosen to continue to fight. ** Continue to fight, more foes emerge and block your escape. At least you have the chance to heal between fights as you face: *** *** *** *** *** ** You then manage to clamber up the stairs, successfully escaping the tomb. When you have escaped the tomb, a tall man emerges from the forest. Encounter Grybir The man introduces himself as Grybir. He too is seeking the Wand and is keen to know if you found it. You can use Divination (20+) to attempt to determine his intentions. If you are successful, you receive 4 XP to Divination and learn that Grybir has no desire to take the wand from you. You must choose how to answer Grybir: * Tell him you have the wand. Grybir relaxes and heads off to the west. You can: ** Follow after Grybir. Grybir offers to buy the wand. You can flee immediately, and return to Hawklor (see below). If you simply refuse to sell him the wand, he will double his offer. Again, you can flee and return to Hawklor but if you simply refuse for a second time, you lunge at him in a frenzied rage: With a burdened conscience, you eventually return to Hawklor (see below). ** Head off in another direction. Once you are convinced you are not being followed, you return to Hawklor (see below). * Tell him you don't have the wand. Determined to find it, Grybir heads into the tomb. Knowing he won't find the wand, and knowing the danger he faces, you can: ** Rush back into the tomb after Grybir. A series of violent shudders shake the stair and you struggle not to lose your footing. . As Grybir appears, another series of tremors causes him to fall backwards. You try to grab his hand: : *** If you manage to grab his hand, the two of you race up the stairs. , If you fail, a large stone block sends you tumbling back into the tomb where you are buried alive and eventually die. If you pass, you both escape the tomb. Grybir thanks you for coming after him and explains that he learned of the wand from a man he met in a tavern in Trithik. When you part ways, you return to Hawklor. *** If you fail to grab his hand, Grybir plunges back down the stairs. The stairs are nearing collapse. You can: **** Descend the stair and try to reach Grybir. You find him under a massive stone block. You hold his hand as he dies and then find yourself holder a . You sprint for the stairs and event unfold as if you had done so immediately when Grybir fell. **** Immediately turn and rush for the opening. . If you fail, the tomb suddenly collapses, and you are crushed to death. If you pass, you manage to escape the tomb just in time, and return to Hawklor. ** Remain where you are. As you stand there, you hear a low rumbling sound. You rush towards the stairs but the tomb collapses burying everything - including Grybir - inside. You return to Hawklor. ** Depart immediately. As you head off, you hear a low rumbling sound. You can rush back to the tomb entrance, or you can continue on your way. Whatever you choose, it is too late for Grybir and he is buried in the collapsing tomb. You return to Hawklor. After dealing with Grybir, you return to Hawklor. Return to Hawklor You meet up with Aurvalan, the old man who hired you to retrieve the wand, in the Stoneback Tavern. He asks if you found it. You can give him the wand, or tell him you didn't find it and keep the for yourself. Either way, he will pay you 2000 Gold. Over a meal, Aurvalan tell you he wanted the Wand to give to a friend. You receive 1024 XP and 32 AS&P for successfully completing the quest. Rewards Silver Leaf Charm if things don't go well for Grybir and you are there with him in the tomb when he dies. if you decide not to hand it over to Aurvalan. 2000 Gold 1024 XP plus combat XP 32 XP to AS&P Category:AS&P Quests Category:By V.W.K.‎